


Nothing to regret

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: In the end, there was nothing. Only darkness.He didn't remember anything he could regret.





	Nothing to regret

Everything hurt.

 

The darkness surrounding him was overwhelming, ironically blinding. Blinking didn't help; Tokiya wasn't sure if he even blinked, or if it was just in his head. What felt like opening his eyes didn't provide any sort of sight. Just darkness.

 

Breathing was hard. Tokiya didn't remember it being such a chore. A part of him wanted to stop. After all, it was in a human nature to avoid hardships. But, another part, part that still clinged to whatever was left, refused to let go.

 

And he was so _tired_.

 

Where was he. What happened. _Who was he._

 

 _‘I am Tokiya Ichinose,’_ his mind supplied, ‘ _I am 25 years old.’_ and that was all.

 

He knew darkness should be feared, just as should be his unknown state, but there was something comforting about it. Like a promise of a better life. The tiny speck of doubt in the back if his head kept getting smaller until it disappeared, no trace left. Tokiya couldn't recall what it was about; after all, there was nothing to regret. Nothing would be left behind.

 

Making a move in a direction that felt right, there was no remorse in Tokiya’s heart. No regret. Nothing.

He was heading towards what felt like home.

 

_I love you_

 

Tokiya stopped in his tracks, head turning back. There, pure darkness, cold and uninviting; it called for him.

 

_I love you_

 

Tokiya blinked, and when his eyes opened the darkness was no more. There was light, there was sound, there was warmth. There was something - _someone -_ in the corner of his eye. A red blur among all the white.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” he heard a voice, choking with sobs, weak and hopeless. Was it someone dear to him? He didn't know. Tokiya could no longer recognize who it belonged to. Could no longer move, could no longer see. Soon, he could no longer feel the warmth of a smaller hand around his own. All that was left was the voice, pleading, and a his own heartbeat, weak like never before.

  
A snap of fingers, and the voice was gone. So was his heartbeat, the only remains of it being a loud sound of a machine as the line turned flat.


End file.
